


Wrong Thing to the Right Girl

by Shekiyah



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shekiyah/pseuds/Shekiyah
Summary: Esme's sister (Y/N) meets the newest Shelby man on a night out with Finn and Isaiah. Their first encounter leaves much to be desired.
Relationships: Isaiah Jesus/Reader, Michael Gray/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Wrong Thing to the Right Girl

"Ezzy, I'm going crazy here!" You yelled as you stomped through the house to meet your sister in the kitchen. Pouting where she could see your sad face always worked better when you begged your big sister for something.

"All I've been doing is taking care of little ones. ONE NIGHT IS ALL I ASK."

"Mom sent you to me to behave," Esme whined as she worked on making dinner for the children. "If you go wild here, I'll never hear the end of it. She'll send you to a convent and write me off from the family."

"She would never, not with all these rascals with Shelby blues running around," you scoffed as you cupped your sister's swollen belly. "It's one night. One night isn't going wild. It's barely a respite."

"John--" 

"Is off with Tommy and Arthur doing God knows what," you finished for her as she shrugged your hand off.

"The bars don't serve ladies unaccompanied--"

"Which is why I'll go join Finn and Isaiah," you sang, "we've become friendly, we have. They'll let me for the night. With Blinders surrounding me I'll be plenty protected so you shouldn't worry a thing."

Esme sighed loudly, as she stirred the pot of stew in front of her. She eyed you carefully. 

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" 

You smiled cheekily and wrapped your arm around your sister. 

"One night," you repeated. "I'll help put the children to bed, pour you a nice glass of milk and a sweet and I'll be back before anyone's the wiser."

"One night," Esme warned with a sigh before her features melted into a wry smile and she nudged your shoulder. "Show them how much fun a Lee girl can be. You have been good since you've joined us. One night should be fine."

You smiled back and nodded before erupting into a squeal and let go of Esme to dance around the kitchen. 

"Thank you!" You kissed her cheek and spun yourself to your room to pick out a dress. 

You helped her feed the children, bathe them and get everyone tucked in like you promised before you dressed into your favorite dress and boots. You patted the smallest bit of lipstick onto your lips and packed it into your bag before you brought a glass of milk and Esme's favorite treat to her. You kissed her head and patted her stomach. 

"I'll be off now, sister dear," you trilled and turned to the door. 

"Be careful!" She yelled after you. "And come home if you can't find the boys!"

"Yes mum!" You laughed as you closed the door behind you and rushed up the street to The Garrison before she could change her mind. 

You whistled happily to yourself as you walked through the night. What Esme didn't know was that you had already snuck out a few times to let loose some steam. Living in a house that never moved felt so restrictive and you craved freedom. When your sister brought you around the blinders for meetings and general gatherings, you had quickly become friends with the younger boys. Your age was somewhere between Finn's and Isaiah's and you easily fit between them and their antics at events. It was like having a bit of home and it allowed you to relax. 

You had even found yourself in dark corners sharing kisses with Isaiah a few times. Nothing was expected between you; the kisses were in a haze of the night between raucous laughter and jokes. It never went farther and you held no ill will to the girls that he took home or caught his eye. Sometimes whiskey demanded a blissful kiss or warm touch and you were happy to have a friend that understood.

You and Finn were purely friends, goading each other and joking until the early morning light. Finn was quickly a close friend. You saw how his brothers underestimated him and it made you notice how smart and kind-hearted he was. His eyes weren't hard like his brothers were; he had grown up in the rubble of the war without ever having to be made a killer.

Between them both you always had to sneak back through your window, praying not to wake anyone up.

You saw The Garrison ahead and Isaiah smoking by it's doors, talking to someone you couldn't place. Possibly another Blinder that you had only seen in passing. 

"Oy, 'saiah!" You yelled and raised your hand in greeting as you picked up the pace to reach them before they wandered inside. 

"(Y/N)," Isaiah exhaled his smoke through his smile as he raised his arm to pull you into a side hug. "Got Esme to let you out this time? You're too dressed up for window hoppin'."

You giggled and instantly sank into his side, hugging him tightly before you caught a good look of his friend. The boy was around your age, possibly older than Isaiah but not by much. His hair was perfectly styled and his suit was pressed. His gray-blue eyes were stuck on you as he exhaled smoke only to have it escape his mouth and go back in through his nose. It reminded you of a dragon, and the amused look he was giving you did not help that thought. 

"I got my dear sister to bend for one night," you finally said, turning to look up at Isaiah once again and fighting a shiver as you felt the boy's eyes still watching you. "As long as my gallant gentlemen friends can watch me."

Isaiah laughed as you tugged on his tie to loosen it and slipped it into his pocket. You reached and stole his cigarette, inhaling the smoke before turning back to his friend and eyeing him back. You stepped forward and took up the space between them. He was still quiet as you exhaled the smoke and your face broke into a Cheshire smile.

"Who's your quiet friend, 'Zay?" You asked as you dramatically looked him up and down. "He's awful stiff for a Blinder boy."

"He's a new boss man, (Y/N)," Isaiah laughed as he pulled you back to his side to form a circle again. "(Y/N) is Esme's sister. (Y/N), this is Michael."

"Polly's son," Michael said, explaining his place as he held out his hand. "Tommy put me to work."

You handed Isaiah back his cigarette and took Michael's hand. 

"Pleasure."

"Same to you," he said. 

"Right," Isaiah said, throwing his cigarette down and stepping on it. "Michael's new blood and freshly let off Polly's leash, so Finn and I are doing our best to break 'im in. His little church town didn't teach him the ways of bullets and whiskey."

Michael rolled his eyes and finished his cigarette. 

"New can be fun," you said, looking over Michael again. "Let's get me a drink and see if we can find your Michael a girl."

"And me," Isaiah laughed as he guided you into the bar. "Work your magic to get me a girl tonight, too."

You took your coat off and hung your purse and coat over the small back of the barstool next to Finn.

"And shoot myself in the foot for the chance for a kiss in the dark, I think not," you jokingly scoffed as you placed your hands on the busy bar and slid into the seat. "Since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can."

"That's my girl," Isaiah laughed and sat beside you, nudging your shoulder with his. 

You said your hellos to Finn and ordered a whiskey, playing with the ice cubes by twirling them with the mixing straws as you all carried conversations between each other. 

Over the next stretch of time, you watched the younger girls at the bar and which of the boys you were with they watched. You played into it, carrying on and touching a shoulder here or laughing at something as the girls watched and turned green before you would lean into one of the boy's ears. 

"The girl in the blue dress, Finny," you said into his ear when you leaned in to him. "She likes you. Just lean back and rebuff me. Make your eyes at her and go talk to her. She's willing."

You leaned back and laughed as Finn's eyes lit up and you pressed your hand to his chest. The corner of his lip curled as he politely grabbed your hand and placed it on your lap. You pouted as he leaned in just a tad. 

"Thanks, (Y/N), you're the best."

Finn winked at you as he stood up and straightened his jacket, playing slow as he looked around the bar and found the girl you told him about. He smiled and was off. You faked a scoff and watched the girl grin as she looked from you to him in victory. You turned away to face the bar, rolled your eyes and nudged Isaiah beside you. 

"One down," you laughed as you waved Harry over for another drink. 

"Tell me (Y/N)," Isaiah teased, "is it gypsy magic that makes you so good at this?"

"It's just a woman's touch," you said. "If you can behave around me, you're safe enough to talk to. And women sometimes like a bit of competition. Makes them feel wanted."

You sipped the drink that appeared before you, already delightfully blurry. You looked over your shoulder to check on Finn. He was completely enthralled by the girl, laughing at a table and having a good old time.

"Are you sporting tonight?" You said as you turned back to him. "I've seen you eye a few. The one on the end has been glaring through me the entire night."

"Liza," Isaiah said as he scratched the back of his head, "yeah. We've a bit of history. I could see if she'd like a review of it."

Isaiah went to stand, but you stopped him as he rose. 

"Wait," you said, putting your glass on the counter and facing him. "Before you go, can I have some Tokyo?"

Isaiah smiled down on you as he took off his coat and placed it on the chair. 

"I have my last bit to the bird that turned me down earlier," he said as he trained his eyes on the form behind you. "Ask Michael, he might have some left."

"Right," you said and smoothed his shirt. "Off you go then. Can you walk me home tonight, or will you be otherwise occupied?"

"I can probably walk you home," he said, looking at you for a moment with a big smile. "Now wish me luck."

"Luck," you said as he strutted past you. 

You looked across the empty seat to Michael, who had mostly talked to Isaiah because of the volume of the bar. You smiled and slid into the empty seat next to him. 

"Looks like it's just us for a beat," you said. 

"Looks like," he said as he swirled his glass in his hand. 

"Is there a girl you've fancied tonight?" You asked, looking around. "Maybe I could help."

"Not tonight," he said, jaw clenched as he looked at the bar. 

"Alright then," you said as you watched him curiously. "'Zay said you might have some Tokyo, can I have some?"

"Yeah," he said, finishing his drink and setting it down on the bar. "Let's go to the back, private like."

You shrugged and nodded, standing up with him to head to the back storage area. You nodded to Isaiah as you passed him, but otherwise no one paid any mind to a Peaky boy taking a girl off. When you reached the room with the shelves of alcohol, Michael lit a cigarette and took a breath before he rummaged through his pockets and handed you the small bottle. 

You took it and smiled as you turned to a shelf slightly shorter than you and made a line. Before you could look up, Michael pushed a bill to your face, and you smiled a thanks as you rolled it up. You offered the first snort to him, but he chuckled an exhale of smoke and shook his head. 

"You don't do it?" You asked, amused. 

"Only carry it for pretty girls or selling," he said back. 

"Well, then," you said and plugged your nose to snort the snow. The rush hit you before you could open your eyes. The jolt of energy surged through you and cut through the blur of the alcohol. You would be in a lovely state for the rest of the night and ready for the world. 

"Thank you, Michael," you sighed and held the bill out for him to take. He waved you off.

"Keep it," he said with a smirk. "There are other ways to pay me back."

"Pay you back?" You asked as your brows knitted together. "I don't want your money, I just wanted a bit of fun in the snow."

"And I said you could keep the money and pay me back," Michael said evenly. 

"I have no intention of paying you back at all," you scoffed. "You're lucky I offered to return your bill. Now I'm going back to the bar."

You moved to walk past him and out the door, but he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you back. 

"I'm a Shelby," he said as he placed you in front of him. "And I say we aren't done here."

Your stomach dropped to your feet and you chilled at his tone. The snow and the booze kicked in and your anger grew hot just as fast. Too fast for your brain to catch up to.

"You're not used to being told no, are you?" You sneered. "You're used to being a pretty little boy from a nice village that gets his way. I'd wager you thought that coming here and picking up a gun made you a man. You thought that Tommy giving you a place meant you were a bad man that could get anything he wants. You aren't a man. You're just a little boy that joined into a world you will never understand. Now let me pass."

"Fucking gypsy bitch," he spit as his chest puffed as he looked down at you. "You don't know nothin'."

"I know your mother makes you gypsy blood, too," you spat back. "Your grandmother was a Boswell. And that makes you a hater of your own blood. You aren't better than those of us that weren't raised in your precious boring town. You aren't even smarter, with your schooling. Indeed, you're lacking knowledge that you're too proud to ever gain."

Michael's eyes were aflame and his jaw clenched as you threw his money at his face and shoved past him. You ran back into the safety of the public bar. You slowed your pace as you broke into the room and stomped back to your seat. Finn was back at his chair, taking a drink as you slid by him. 

"Michael's a dick," you huffed, frantically waving Harry for another drink. When it appeared you drank it in one gulp.

"Don't I know it," Finn muttered under his breath. "The girl was fun, but I'm about done tonight. You?"

You stiffened as Michael appeared standing beside Finn, face stone.

"I think I am, too," you said, glaring at Michael. "Finn, walk me back? I think Zay's still off with Liza." 

Finn rolled his eyes and nodded. You stood up, shooting a last glare at Michael before gathering your coat from the seat.

"I'll go along," Michael said to Finn. "Bar's getting a bit boring anyway." 

Your stomach knotted but you didn't fight it. With Finn between you, you didn't think Michael would do anything else. He seemed to ignore you entirely, talking with Finn as you all made your way through the night. You quietly listened to them talk about sports and girls and snow, realization dawning on you that you had left your purse at the bar. You cursed yourself in your head. Luckily there wasn't much money to steal, but your prized lipstick would surely be missed. Too late now. 

"Ey, (Y/N)," Finn said and cut you out of your thoughts. "It's not five minutes from John's. Is this close enough or do you need walked to the door?" 

"Such gentlemen," you drawled as you rolled your eyes. "I'll be fine here, thank you. Goodnight boys!"

You took a few steps forward and turned around to bow theatrically at them before spinning and walking toward John's house. You took a dozen or more steps before you heard a voice call out behind you. 

"(Y/N)," Michael yelled and you froze. 

You heard him walk toward you and you spun in your boots to see him halfway to you, Finn waiting awkwardly behind. 

"What, Michael?" You snipped, crossing your arms as he stopped in front of you. 

"Thought you might want your bag," he said as he pulled it from under his coat. 

You gasped, taking it from him slowly. 

"Thank you," you said, mouth agape. He sighed and chewed at his cheek. 

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away from you. "I was wrong about you."

"Damn right you were," you growled. 

"I said I was wrong," he said as he squinted at you. 

"And I agreed," you snipped. "Thank you for my purse, though. I suppose you aren't a complete asshole."

His jaw flexed as he looked to his feet. 

"I guess that's fair," he said in a huff. "Have a good night, (Y/N)."

"You as well," you answered stiffly. 

Michael awkwardly took a step back from you and slowly turned to return to Finn. You hugged your purse and slowly walked toward John's door, opening it and going inside before you allowed yourself to peek back at the boys. Michael had lit a smoke on his return to Finn, who was waiting with his hands in his pockets and his hat low. A trail of smoke rose above them as Finn raised his hand in a last goodbye and they both turned to walk away. You shut the door and locked it, letting a heavy sigh escape your lungs as you let all of your tension go. 

Wrong, indeed.


End file.
